NaruSasu: Jinchuuriki
by YaoiTora
Summary: Description: Sasuke is a 16 year old prince who only wants to escape his parents expectations and go somewhere far way. His wish comes true when he decides to dress like a girl and run away and tries to sneak upon a ship called Jinchuuriki. What happens when he get caught and meets a captivating blonde captain? Will love bloom between the two? R&R Enjoy! :3 [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Description**: Sasuke is a 16 year old prince who only wants to escape his parents expectations and go somewhere far way. His wish comes true when he decides dress like a girl and runaway plus sneaks upon a ship called Jinchuuriki. What happens when he get caught and meets a captivating blonde captain? Will love bloom between the two?

**Beware of the following**: Yaoi-boyxboy/homo/gay

Cross dressing (Haha! Only to make the story work!)

Violence/gore (maybe)

OOcness (maybe)

Sexual themes (if I've said it once I can say it again; if I have the guts or the perverted mind to write it…lol)

Cursing (*evil laugh*)

If you don't like any of the following then click the button that says BACK! If you do then enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the story line!

**Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 1**

It was about midnight was sixteen year old prince Uchiha Sasuke decided to run away from the castle he's loved so much. But when his brother Uchiha Itachi had gone away and died in away war it was up to him to take of over the kingdom and Sasuke didn't want to. He never did. All he wanted to do was to be free and explore the world especially the ocean. That's when he decided he'd sneak on a ship disgusted as a girl.

But there was only one problem though. He needed a name. A new name that is. And a girl's name too. And keeping in mind that he was a boy he decided to go with a name that was for a boy and a girl. But what? He couldn't ask his parents or any one in the castle because they'd tell his parents king Fugaku and queen Mikoto that he was planning to run away from the castle without a reason. He had a reason though, and a good one too.

Then it came to him. "Aoi…that's a nice name." he muttered to himself quietly. He smiled and opened his closed that reveal a lot of boy close and one specific dress. It was a beautiful blue with black lace going around the neck line. It was a normal dress not a royal one like his mother would wear or princesses would wear. It was just a nice fine dark blue that almost seemed black when in the dark. He smirked and put it on, taking his regular male close off first. He stripped down to only his grey boxers and slipped the dress on easily.

A sigh escaped the boy's mouth as he put a black cape around his neck that had stings to tie in a boy. He then found the hair extents that he bought secretly with his own money he earned from working as a villager. Sasuke didn't bother to put on make up. He'd already look feminine from the start, it was only slightly. He then slipped a nice black necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Sasuke whipped off the imaginary dust that was on the dress and spun around in it. He looked in the full body mirror. His eyes widened a little at the surprise make over. '_Geeze, I look so much like a girl as it is._' He thought as a grin slowly made its way on the raven's face. '_This is perfect!_'

Once the raven had put on his disguise he went out of the room. He didn't bother leaving a note cause that'll only give it away. The boy put on the hood that attached to the cape to hide his now very long hair that was tied into a pony-tail. He worked one walking like a girl as he rushed quietly through the hallway of the castle hoping to not bump into anyone that might recognize him. The prince sighed. '_I need someway to get out of this castle._' He thought. '_There must be someway-'_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he unwontedly bumped into something or someone.

Sasuke looked up to see who he had bumped into. He groaned. '_Kakashi….damn it!_' cursed. The silver haired guard looked down at the boy who, to him, looked like a lost girl. "Miss, can I help you?" he asked. Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Help me? Oh! Yes! Can you help fine my way out of this castle? I was taken in by one of the maids here and well I kind of got lost when I over stayed my welcome." He said in an innocent girl voice. Sasuke couldn't help jumping for joy when he nailed the girl voice perfectly. Kakashi nodded. "I see, now, if I may ask what your name is."

Sasuke blinked. "Name? Oh! Ah…my name is ah, A-Aoi! It's Aoi." He stuttered. The raven put a nervous smile on his face. The corner of his lips twitched in irritation. '_Damn it! I didn't have to stutter! Now he'll think I'm some stupid girl!_' Kakashi gave the 'girl' a smile. "Well, Miss Aoi, I'd be happy to escort you out of the castle once I inform prince Sasuke that he needs to be up early tomorrow." He said and started walking towards Sasuke's room. The boy stopped cold when realization hit him hard.

"NO!" he yelled unconsciously. Kakashi stopped and turned to Sasuke who seem to have stopped cold. "No?" he asked. Sasuke opened his mouth but no words came out. "I-I mean well, I-I…" he sighed. "Prince Sasuke's not in his room right now." He said. Sasuke mentally smack himself in the face for stuttering. '_Stop stuttering idiot!_' scolded himself.

"Oh? The prince isn't in his room?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yes, the prince is…err…um well, the prince is…" his voice trailed off and Sasuke lowered his head trying to think. '_Think Sasuke think! Where would you be…?_' "Dead." He stated. The young raven looked up and watched the silver haired guard's visible eye go wide. "Dead? What do you mean?" he asked. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dead, he's gone. That's it." He stated bluntly.

Kakashi raised an eye brow but decided to ask no further. He didn't believe the 'girl' when _she_ said that the prince was dead. He lowered his head and looked carefully at the so called 'girl'. He eyes widened. "S-Sasuke?" he gasped out. The raven haired teen smirked. "You finally figured out." He was speaking in his normal voice. Kakashi glared and the young teen. "Sasuke what are you going in that outfit?" he asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away. "None of your business Kakashi." He said.

"Sasuke, are you running away?" the silver haired man asked. Sasuke stopped and turned to face Kakashi. He crossed his arms and tapped his uncomfortable flat shoe. "What does it look like?" He was back into the whole girl act. "Now if you don't, Mr. Kakashi, could you please escort me out of the castle?" He walked over the the man slowly. "This is an order from the prince." Kakashi was about to protest when the prince decided to continue. "If you don't help that I'll ask prince Sasuke to burn all those Icha Icha Paradise books even the ones that are Yaoi edition." He smirked. "Me and him are very good friends."

Kakashi gaped like a fish. "Y-You wouldn't." he said. Sasuke's smirked widened. "He would." The guard sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm going with you, Sas-I mean Aoi. I'm going to let a beautiful girl like you go around in an open place." He said. Sasuke shrugged. He didn't really care if Kakashi came along. "Fine." He replied in his girl voice. "You can come, but don't get in my way."

The guard sighed. "Oh, you need to disguise yourself too Kakashi." Sasuke said. He blinked. "Why?" he asked. The raven put his hand on his hips. "So, that no one will reconignzed you as a guard for the Uchiha palace." He replied. "Ah…" was all Kakashi could say. '_You've thought of this well I see._' He thought. The two stopped by a room that was for guests' maybe royalty or noblemen. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and handed him what looked like peasant clothing.

The man grimaced. "I have to wear these." Sasuke nodded. "And if I don't?" he asked. "Then don't come." Was the quick reply from the raven haired boy. Kakashi sighed and went into the room. He stripped himself of his uniform and put on the peasant clothing. It wasn't much. He wore black pants that were sort of ripped at the bottom with black boots that came up to his shins. The shirt he had on was white with rip that was shaped like a V with string crist-crossing down to the end. It came with a black leather vest that looked seemingly well on him if he looked in the mirror. He sighed once again and walked out the door.

Sasuke looked up and smirked at how Kakashi looked. "Peasant clothes suit you Kakashi." He said in his innocent girl voice. The boy giggled like a school girl. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Shut it, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke shrugged. It didn't really matter to him if Kakashi said things like that. They were peasants now. Not a royal prince or guard just two peasants getting out of the castle and to the village that Sasuke wanted to see so much.

Once the two were out of the castle nice and easily. The other guards were either sleeping or just think that they were normal peasants living from their visit with the king and queen. Sasuke smirked at his fool proof plan. Now this was the start of a whole new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Sasuke and Kakashi made it to the village safely. Kakashi was still a bit skeptically about the whole running away thing. He wondered what the reason was but decided to wait until the time was right time to ask. '_Okay we here what now?_' he asked. The silver haired man watched the young prince look around at the stuff the village had carefully. The hood of his cape was off his head revealing long hair tied into a pony-tail.

Curiously, Kakashi looked at the long hair. "Are those extensions?" he asked. Sasuke looked to his left of him and smirked. "Yes and no. I was planning this for a while now so I grew my hair out a little before adding the extensions." He answered in the girl voice. Kakashi nodded satisfied with the boy's answer. "Ah…"

"Hey, girl!" the owner of the fruit stand yelled. Sasuke looked up with an innocent face. "Yes?" he asked. The owner paused with a slight blush on his face. He smirked and leaned in closely. "Would you like and apple or a banana?" he asked. Sasuke jerked back a little and blushed a deep crimson kind of getting the wrong idea of what the man was asking. Kakashi, as if on cue, stood in front of Sasuke in a protective manner and said, "I'd advise you to not flirt with my daughter please sir." He said. Sasuke blinked. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" he asked in a whisper. Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Getting into the act."

The man in front of them raised an eyebrow. "Daughter? You don't even look alike." He said. Kakashi smirked. "Well she is my daughter. She takes after her mother Sakina." He cheered mentally in his head. Sasuke just stood quietly. "May I ask you name little girl?" the owner asked. Sasuke looked up at the man with at irritated look. "Hatake Aoi." He stated using is girl voice. The man nodded. "The name's Jiraiya, my dear. Now would you like to by something or not?" he asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Actually, I and my _father_ were wondering if you could tell us about the ships here. I heard that pirate ships come here." He said. Jiraiya scratched his chin and glanced at Sasuke. "Well, there is one but the crew on it his full of boys it would be no place for a beautiful girl like you." He said. Sasuke inwardly screamed when Jiraiya when closed to his face. He laughed nervously. "I-I'll take my chances. What's the ship called?" he asked.

The white haired man smirked. "I'll tell ya what the name is if you give me a little something." He said. Sasuke mentally smirked and went along with Jiraiya's little game. "Oh? And what's that?" he asked. Jiraiya's smirk turned in to a grin, his index figure pointing tapping his cheek. "A kiss right on the cheek nothing more." he replied. Kakashi wanted to die laughing. Sasuke face was priceless. He was smiling a chilling smile. He opened his eyes and looked innocently at the white haired man. "How about something better?" he asked.

Jiraiya's face lit up. "What's that?" he asked. Sasuke's fake smile was still on his pale face. "A kiss on the lips." Kakashi practically choked on his breathe. "Aoi!" he yelled. Sasuke smirked in his head. Jiraiya's face went beet red; he looked like her was about to face. "Okay!" he replied. The man puckered up his lips when Sasuke pretended to. He curled his fists and punched Jiraiya square in the face sending him flying.

Sasuke walked over with an evil aura surrounding him. All the villagers froze in their spots even Kakashi. Jiraiya sat on the ground holding his nose that was bleeding. "Now," Sasuke started. "Tell me what the name of the ship is or I'll give you more than just a simple punch in the nose." The threat sent shivers down everyone's spines. Kakashi was the only one who didn't shiver at the threat because it was kind of an empty one. "Th-The ship's called Jinchuuriki. It leaves in a few days. Why do you want to go on there anyway?" Sasuke glared. "Hmph! It's none of your business. He curtsied and smiled kindly. "Thank you!"

Kakashi sighed and Jiraiya blinked. "You have a very feisty daughter." He said. Kakashi nodded. "I know." The silver haired man followed the raven then stopped when the prince did. "What is it?" he asked. Sasuke couldn't say anything. All he could do is stare at the person. '_I-Is he the captain?_' he asked himself. The boy swallowed hard, the lump in his throat made it real hard.

The guard raised a silver eye brow and followed Sasuke's gaze to where his was staring at. He smirked when he found what the prince was staring at. It was a person, a male to be exact. He had spikey blonde hair and a nice shade of sky blue eyes. Sun kissed skin with nice muscles too. It was no wonder Sasuke was staring at him. Kakashi noticed a slight tint of pink staining the boy's pale ivory skin. He looked up back at the blonde. He was staring back.

Sasuke broke the gaze between him and the blonde. His heart was pounding so hard it hurt. The raven knew his was blushing; blushing hard. He looked up again and the blonde was gone. He blinked. Where could he be? The prince shook his head and grabbed Kakashi's hand. "Come on. That's the ship." He said in the girly voice. He was determined to keep his voice like this until it was time to even go back to the castle. Hell, he wasn't even sure he wanted to go back. The adventure was just beginning.

He and Kakashi hid behind the boxes that were being carried up on to the ship. The two froze when someone caught them. He was male was long brown hair and lilac eyes. He smirked and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Hey, baby, who might you be?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer. The expression on the other boy's face said it all. And he did like one bit.

The prince squirmed under the brunette's grip. "U-Um, c-could y-you let go o-of me?" he asked in the most innocent for his could make out. He was kind of getting used to talking in his girl voice but his regular voice he like the most. He was a boy after all. Sasuke tensed when the slightly taller male slid his hands down his waist. He gulped visibly. '_This is not good! Not good at all!_' he thought. Unconsciously, Sasuke pushed the boy away. The prince sighed in relief that the boy got what he ment. "Um, my name's Aoi. I-I didn't mean to push you away or anything I just-I'm in love with someone else." He said blushing.

The boy in front of Sasuke smiled. "I'm Neji, Hyuuga Neji. It's nice to meet you too, Aoi-san. Sorry about before." He said. Sasuke smiled an actual smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Neji-kun. It's alright. Friends?" he asked. Neji nodded and took the _girl's _hand and shook it firmly. "Well, what's up? Why are you hiding behind the cargo? He asked. Sasuke blinked. "Oh, yeah, uh, I and my father wanted to go out to sea so we wanted to know if you'd let us come on aboard." He replied with a sweet smile that made Neji want to melt.

"I don't think a pretty girl like you should be on a ship like this." He said shaking his head. "There are pirates out there you know." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So? I'm a pretty good fighter." He replied. '_If I'm not in a dress…_' Sasuke mentally added. Neji chuckled. "That'll have to be for the captain to decided and he's kind of busy right now. But he'll be here on the day we leave. If you come then you at least talk to him. I bet you can when his heart like many girls do." Neji laughed whole-heartedly. Sasuke wanted to smack the guy on the face. Too bad he was too kind to do it though. He sighed. "Okay fine I'll wait. But could you do me a favor?" he asked. Neji nodded. "What is it?"

"Describe your captain for me, I mean what he looks like."

"What?"

"You heard me."

The brunette sighed. "He has sun-kissed skin, blond hair and blue eyes." He replied. "I'm not going to go any further than that." Said the boy crossed his arms eye brow twitched. Kakashi couldn't help but snicker behind the boy's back. It was just too funny. "Good, you don't need to." He mentally groaned. '_I can't believe I'm about to do this but it is Aoi's character._' He thought.

Sasuke, a.k.a, Aoi, kissed Neji on the cheek causing him to blush slightly. "Th-That's only as a thank you." He said. "I-I don't like you that way." Neji nodded and smiled. "I get it. You should work on the stuttering you sound like my cousin Hinata." A light laugh came from the boy. "She's the only reason I got this job." Sasuke looked at Neji with interest. "Oh?" he asked. Neji nodded. "Yep, she was sick and I got this job to get money. The first time I did this was for her and for her only then I started doing it some more and the more I did it the more I've grown to like it." He said. "And now, I love it."

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "You're very kind. Is your cousin, Hinata, still sick?" he asked. Neji shook his head. "Nah, she perfectly fine. The sickness was only a little flue virus and well, my family's pour so they needed money. That's the whole reason I'm kind of out here. I love it but I'm also doing it for my family." He replied. "Why the sudden interest?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I just want to learn something about my first friend." He stated, bluntly. The raven made sure his was still using the girly voice he worked on for months. If he'd messed this up, his plan of going on an adventure would be over. "First friend? You mean you've never had friends?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and smiled sadly. "Yep, I and my father moved a lot so I couldn't really stay and make friends long." He chuckled. "It was usually because I was almost always anti-social." Sasuke knew in his heart that he was telling the truth. The rest was just sort of lies that went with his plan. "Ah…"

"Hey! Did you hear? Prince Sasuke disappeared!" a villager girl exclaimed to the other one. The girl had pink hair and bright emerald green eyes. She wore a red dress sort of similar to Sasuke's but it had thin straps. Neji leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "That's Haruno Sakura. She's the captains….mate unfortunately." He said. Sasuke felt his stomach churn and heart drop. '_I guess that guy had a girlfriend after all._' he thought sadly. Neji sighed. "But hey! Don't be sad, if the captain saw you like I said before, I bet you'd win his heart in an instant." He smiled. "Captain Uzumaki would love to have a pretty girl like you as a mate, Aoi, I'm sure of it."

"I know! It's tragic isn't it? And I thought he was going to be my husband." A pale blonde haired girl in a purple dress replied to Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Can't those girls-anybody, see that he was gay! It should have been obvious from the start! Sasuke sighed. "Can I speak to this Uzumaki guy now? I kind of really want to go out to sea." He said in the girl voice but it was a slightly sad and depressed one. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with sympathy. "Aoi-"

"Sure. What do want to talk with me about?" a voice asked. Sasuke stiffened and turned to face the boy. He was exactly what Neji had described but his was taller than Sasuke, only by maybe two inches. Sasuke stood unable to speak. The blonde smirked and move in closer. "I'd dump Sakura for you any day." He whispered in his ear. Sasuke shivered and blushed hard.

"May I ask your name, baby?" he asked. Sasuke's face was definitely a full shade of crimson when the blonde called him "baby". "A-Aoi, Hatake Aoi." He stuttered. The blonde smirked and kissed Sasuke's hand. "The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aoi-chan." He said. Sasuke nodded a smile crept upon his face. "You too, Naruto-san."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto smirked at Sasuke who was still blushing. "So, you two, wanting to come on the ship huh?" he asked. Sasuke, snapping out of his trance, nodded vigorously. He'd always wanted to go out to sea. The blonde half frowned at the _girl's _answer. "Well, sorry missy this ship isn't really for woman. The only reason Sakura's on here is because she's my…_wife_ sort of." He said, scratching his scared cheeks. Sasuke felt his heart clench. "W-Wife?" he asked.

"Yes, wife got a problem with that?" a woman's voice asked. Sasuke looked up to see the pink haired girl standing right in front of them. She examined him from top to bottom. "What's a pretty girl like you flirting with my husband?" she asked. Sasuke jerked back a little another shade of red creeping upon his face. He kept reminding himself this was all part of the plan but why was his reacting to this guy so much? "A-Ah, I-I…uh well…" '_Damn it!_' he cursed mentally.

The girl seemed to be very possessive over the blonde. He looked to Kakashi for help but the silver haired man already complied as if it was on cue. "Well, you see my daughter, Aoi, wanted to know if your husband would let me and her go on the ship with you." He said smiling through his mask. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke closely. He opened his mouth to say something but Sakura beat him to it. "I'm sorry sir but like my husband always says this ship is no place for woman." She smiled but her eyes still held a glare at Sasuke.

The raven growled. "And yet you still go on?" he asked still using his character, Aoi's, voice. Sakura rolled her eyes and slipped her long pink hair back. "Only wives of the men on the ship are a loud. I and my friend Yamanaka Ino are basically the only ones aloud on this ship." She smirked and moved her face close to Sasuke's. "So, you're not aloud." Sasuke watched the girl pull back and turn to the ship. He glanced at Naruto who had an emotionless expression on his face. "I have no business with her." He said monotonously. "She's only my wife by arrange marriage. The truth is I'm gay." He smiled and picked up one of the cargo and went to put it on the ship leaving a flabbergasted Sasuke behind.

'_I'm gay…gay…gay…gay…_' Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked up at Kakashi who was also surprised at the blonde's confession. Sasuke couldn't help but smile and inwardly jump for joy. He was too happy! Nothing could make him feel sad again, nothing.

* * *

At the castle everyone was going crazy. Their prince was gone. Uchiha Mikoto, the queen and Sasuke's mother had been crying for what seems like days. It was like she was going to die from complete depression. Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku, the king immediately ordered the guards other than Kakashi to search for their son. "Fugaku, wh-what's going on?" Mikoto asked deep sadness in her voice. Fugaku smiled slightly. "I ordered guards to find Sasuke, my queen; he'll back home soon enough."

Mikoto couldn't be more overjoyed. She smiled and said. "Thank you, I want to see my son again and I want him to stay with us…at least until I…" she didn't finish her sentence because she had already fallen to sleep. Fugaku sighed softly he kissed his wife on the cheek. '_We'll find him Mikoto I _promise_…_'

The king got up from his chair and went to the thrown room where he said the guards should me him. "Your majesty." All the guards said simultaneously. Fugaku gave a curt nod and cleared his throat. "I want all five of my elite guards to step forward, Sakon, Ukon, Kaguya Kimimaru, Tayuya and Jirobu." He said sternly.

A girl with long red hair and brown eyes complied. She had a smirk on her face that made Fugaku suddenly have second thoughts. But this was a major problem and he wanted to fix it for his wife and his also wanted his son back alive and well. "Tayuya," he said narrowing his eyes at her. "Why must you have a smirk on your face every time?" Tayuya said nothing and kept smirking. Then she spoke. "Che, no reason just that I'm excited…this should be fun."

Fugaku fought the urge to roll his eye thinking it would be seemingly childish to do so. He sighed. "I want all of you to search for Sasuke. Find as many resources as you can and if you have any reliable ones than report back to me." He said then turned to a brown haired man named Kidomaru. "Kidomaru, I want you to lead; if fail then Kimimaru leads then again maybe it should be the other way around. No matter just find my son and bring him back _alive_."

He emphasized the last word "alive" which to their dismay didn't make the mission _fun_ at all. After they talked with the king the five guards who secretly worked under Fugaku's former adviser, Orochimaru. They looked at the snake-like man with extreme and utter caution. They learned one rule with it came to the man: never speak unless spoke to or else you suffer the consequences.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have been ordered to find Prince Sasuke Uchiha alive only." Tayuya spoke, "Would you approve of that?" The pale man glance at them over his shoulder. He flipped his long raven hair over his shoulder in a girly way and said. "I approve, but bring him to me. I have a certain someone who would like to see his little brother…" The five nodded and bowed be for leaving. Kimimaru stopped for a moment and turned to look at Orochimaru. "My lord, May I ask how you would like us to capture him. He might have that fetish Hatake Kakashi by his side. And who knows he might be friend the crew of the Jinchuuriki pirates.

Orochimaru nodded agreeing with Kimimaru. A smirked appeared on to his features. "If you come across them then kill whoever tries to interfere with your mission that's my order, not the king's, mine." Kimimaru nodded and proceeded to follow his comrades.

Once the five of them were out of Orochimaru's secret hideout they decided to come up with a plan. "What about sneaking on the ship?" Tayuya suggested. "That's probably what the prince is doing right now." The four men nodded in agreement. "But how? That damn guard Kakashi would recognize us in a split second. We wouldn't have time to capture the prince and leave." Ukon said mainly mutter out his thoughts. Tayuya sighed irritated. "And there's another flaw. The Jinchuuriki has the best fighters on the ship so there's no way we could possibly kill them to just stop them from interfering."

They sighed. "Maybe Tayuya and Kidomaru can go on the ship. Disguised as pirates only to sneak on the ship." Jirobu suggested although, it didn't make sense at first. Tayuya and Kidomaru blinked. "What do you mean? I don't want to sneak on the ship with Kidomaru!" Tayuya complained." Jirobu sighed. "Tayuya you're the best actress in this group you have to. You also have to befriend Sasuke even though you both have met before." He pointed out. Tayuya nodded reluctantly giving in. "Fine but I'm not wearing those frilly girly dresses yuck!"

Jirobu raised an eye brow. "I'm guessing that's the reason you wear short shorts." He said. Tayuya nodded blushing slightly. Kimimaru cleared his throat. "Can we just come up with a plan and get this over with. I do agree with Tayuya being the best actress in the group and she can try to be friend Sasuke but there's a slight problem." Tayuya and the others blink. They looked at Kimimaru confused. "Okay, what's the flaw?" Sakon asked finally speaking.

Kimimaru expression turned serious. "Not much females are aloud on the ship sense it's originally a pirate ship." He explained. "The captain, Uzumaki Naruto, is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He has a brother who was the captain of the ship but he decided to settle down and get married. But he still lives on the ship with his wife and kid."

The five of the team nodded. "We should set out at night. That's when the Jinchuuriki moves." Tayuya said. Kimimaru nodded. "Alright then we'll set out a night fall. But first let's ask if there was anyone who witnessed seeing the prince." The team nodded and followed Kimimaru who took better charge than Kidomaru. But the brown haired man didn't mind to care. All he cared about was the mission and bringing Sasuke to Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He had finally got onto the Jinchuuriki ship with Kakashi's help. But he didn't know what he said to the blonde haired man because he was far away and Sasuke wasn't all that good with reading lips. He saw Kakashi smile and lead Naruto towards Sasuke.

The raven noticed that he was acting quite strange. He raised an eyebrow and used his character's voice. "Are you alright, Naruto-san?" he asked. Naruto gulped his face flushed red. He couldn't believe his flirted with a guy. Sasuke noted that something had crushed the blonde's pride. Then it dawned on him. Kakashi gave it away, his secret. He quickly grabbed Kakashi and pulled him away from Naruto.

"What were you thinking? There's a reward out for me when he finds out he'll just take me back to the castle where I'll never be free again!" he voice was low now and husked. His breath was uneven from the ranting. Kakashi sighed. "Calm down. I know I gave it away but I think he needed to know now not later." Sasuke sighed. "I was going to tell him Kakashi but I…" his voice trailed off.

Kakashi sighed. "Nothing will happen. You won't get molested by girls and you won't get molested by boys. Also no one will bring you back to that castle. Naruto doesn't care about that he cares about helping you." He said. Sasuke nodded still not trusting Kakashi's words to much. "Okay, I'll just trust my intuition. You know just go along with it. If I have to reveal myself as a man then fine. But I just want to be like this until I feel like going back home." He said nodded his head to him self. Kakashi raised a silver eye brow. "And when is that supposed to be? What makes you think you'd want to go home after you've been out at sea?" he asked, Sasuke.

The raven sighed, two good questions he'd longed to answer. He shrugged. "Don't know until I try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nighttime had fallen already and the Jinchuuriki was almost ready to set sail. "What? You? Are you sure you want to come?" Naruto asked. "I mean what if you get caught or if people that are looking for you sneak on the ship to kidnap you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I really don't care. I'll figure it out as I go. I knew what would or could happen to me if I ran away so who cares. I want to do this. I can't stop now this is my dream." He replied in his girl voice. "Fine, _Aoi_, I'll let you on the ship." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him close. "But on one condition."

Sasuke raised an eye brow. He smirked. "And what would that be?" he asked. Naruto grinned deviously. "You become mine…" he said, merely audible to Kakashi or anyone else around them. Sasuke blushed a deep shade of pink as Naruto hot breath ghosted on his pale skin. "And if I refuse?" _'Which I doubt I would…_' he mentally added. Naruto shrugged. "Then do what ever you want." He replied. Suddenly, Sasuke felt very irritated as he began imaging Naruto and that girl Sakura together. He, unconsciously, reached his hands out to grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he felt soft lips on his own, Sasuke pulled out of the kiss blushing madly. "I don't think becoming your would be that hard captain." Sasuke in his girl voice with a flirty wink. Naruto blushed crimson and watched wide eyed as Sasuke walked on to the ship. He glanced towards Kakashi who was just as surprise as he was. "Now, that was interesting." He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow and began to walk. "Alright everything ready?" he asked his crew members. "Yes sir, captain Uzumaki, sir!" they all replied. Naruto nodded.

"Good let's move out!"

* * *

Night had fallen hours after the Jinchuuriki left. And Tayuya was exhausted. She hid in a storage room where she knew no one could find her, hopefully. If someone did find her, she hoped that it'd be Sasuke not anyone else. The brown-eyed girl sighed. '_Damn Kimimaru, talking me into this!_' she thought as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Alright," she mumbled smirking to herself. "Let's just get this over and done with." The light crimson haired girl then worked on how she was going to lure Sasuke into her trap. She nodded to herself confirming that it was a good act. She sighed. '_I really don't want to do this but…it for Oro-I mean his majesty so why not?_' she began practicing on her act in front of nothing for hours until it was a little over 1:30am.

She yawned. '_Okay, I think I'm done with the innocent girl act. Now, let's get started…_' she grinned evilly than, to her dismay, she felt tired. '_Maybe after I take a nap._'

* * *

Sasuke yawned and stretched so that he'd wake up a little quicker. He turned his head towards the widow and frowned. Was he back at the castle? The raven turned his head again. His eyes widened when her saw he still had the hair extensions on. His shoulders slumped in relief. Sasuke was on the ship. A small happy smile graced the raven haired boy's pink lips. '_Thank you, Naruto._' He thought.

"So, you think you can escape the life of prince just by cross dressing as a girl?" a feminine yet evil voice, Sasuke recognized asked. He turned his head and glared. "Tayuya…and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked sarcastically, his voice low with thick ice. Tayuya smirked. "Come with me quietly," she said and she pulled out a sharp dagger. "Or else I have to kill you here and now. I don't care what the king tells me, I follow lord Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. He inwardly gulped as the dagger's sharp, cold blade touched his neck. "I-I won't…I can't go back…" he said, choking back tears. Since when did he get this emotional? Probably since Itachi's death he held in all the tears inside him, turning him cold with an ice barrier added to it. "Che, I know we're on a ship." Her smirk widened. "I know, why don't I kill that little boy toy of your maybe that'll make you come back." She said. Sasuke froze. "No, kill me instead."

Tayuya blinked. Was he…giving up his life for a blonde pirate? "You're not serious are you?" she laughed dryly. "I don't think you get it, kid." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't care about my family." He blurted out. "I care about Naruto I would do anything for him!" Tayuya's eyes widened only a fraction. '_Anything…huh?_' She snickered silently. "So then you'd come back to the castle? And make you mother happy?" she shrugged. "I don't know before she…_dies._"

Sasuke gasped. His mother was going to…no! That's not true! He shook his head whipping out the thoughts. He than took the dagger out of Tayuya's hand and thrusted it into his gut. Little streams of blood streamed down his chin as he smiled bitterly. "S-See, thi-this is what I'd do for him…I would kill myself…" and with that last word he blacked out in a pool of his own blood. Tayuya gulped. This was not as she planned it. '_Oh well, let's do it this way then._' She took a deep breath and yelled, "Help! Help! Somebody please!" fake tears started to stream down her face.

Frantic footsteps rushed towards the room. The door opened revealing the blonde captain along with two other shipmates plus Kakashi. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. The two shipmate, a red head named Sabaku Gaara and Inuzuka Kiba, watched as both his and Kakashi's expression turn from shock to horror and then to sadness.

"A-Aoi!"

"Sasuke!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto and Kakashi stood there in front of Sasuke's bed in horror. But what surprised naruto the most is that Kakashi yelled a different name. Naruto shook his head. This wasn't the time to be figuring out whether Sasuke aka Aoi was a boy or a girl, either way he didn't really care at the moment all he care about was getting Sasuke back to health. "Kiba, take Aoi's pulse!" he ordered sternly. The brunette nodded and strode towards the bed to check Sasuke's pulse. The blonde turned to the red head. "Gaara, I need you to go get Sakura and hurry." He said. Gaara nodded and went to go get Sakura.

"Captain, there's a faint pulse!" Kiba yelled. Naruto nodded. "Naruto-kun!" a feminine voice yelled. Naruto turned his head from Sasuke and looked to see Sakura with the medical kit. "What happened here?" She asked with wide emerald-green eyes. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know we heard this girl screaming for help and saw Aoi-chan lying on the bed in a pool of her own blood." He answered. Sakura laughed. "Naruto you really are an idiot." She mumbled as she walked over to Sasuke.

The pinkette first took a look at Sasuke's wound and began to clean it. Once she was done she wrapped bandages around his stomach on top of the wound. She smirked. '_I was right!_' she thought. '_Aoi is a guy! And Prince Uchiha Sasuke too!_' she frowned when another thought came to her mind. She couldn't really prove that Aoi aka Sasuke was a boy. Then again Aoi was boy and girl's name so it makes since. This _girl_ could just be like the prince's double. She shrugged it off as she finished up. "There…" she sighed. "All done."

"Will he be okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked concern evident in his voice. Sakura nodded smiling a little. "She'll be just fine, dear." she kissed him on the cheek and left. Naruto turned his head slowly and whipped of the lipstick with his hand he then sat down on a chair next to Sasuke. "Aoi-chan, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…" he said softly in Sasuke's ear. The raven's eyes fluttered open and moved towards Naruto. '_Naruto…_' he smiled at him. "Hey." He said not realizing he was speaking in his regular guy voice. Naruto blinked. "Aoi-chan, do you have a cold or something? You're voice is really low."

Sasuke blinked once while raising an eye brow. He sat up slowly as Naruto watched the covers fall off his upper body. Blue eyes widened. "Y-You are a guy…" he gasped out. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'm Uchiha Sasuke…Prince Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's mouth gaped open. He had a prince on his ship! "Wh-Why did you disguise yourself as girl?" he asked stuttering a little. The raven sighed. "Because I was sick of being in a castle. I wanted to go out and explore and being at sea…" he paused. "Is the best thing that's happened to me and also meeting you." He looked up his eyes meeting Naruto's, a small smile happily gracing his thin pink lips.

"O-Oh…" was Naruto's short reply. He smiled slightly himself relieved that Sasuke was okay. He chuckled. "You really had me going…Prince." He said. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm no longer a prince. I'm just Uchiha Sasuke or well, for now, Aoi." Naruto nodded. Then blushed when a thought came to his mind. "But what about that little challenge we made. How can you become mine?"

At this Sasuke smirked. "I'm an Uchiha and we, Uchihas always get what's ours." He placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. Pulling back his smirk still on his face. Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk. "Well, Sasuke I think I've got a better way than you being a girl. Why do you borrow one of my clothes or maybe Kiba's?" Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine. I, for one, have to stay like this." He said as her began putting on his dress then the hair extensions. He got up out of bed and smiled. "I have to stay like this so that _they_ won't come find me again…" he explained. Naruto blinked narrowing his eyes a little. "They? Who's they?" he asked. Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto. "They, meaning my guards. Other that Kakashi he's my special guard in other words my guardian."

Naruto nodded. He got up and made his way towards Sasuke. Once he was closed to his the blonde wrapped a strong arm around the raven's waist and cupped his pale cheek with his free one. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face closer to him, closing his eyes slowly as he moved to press his lips on the raven haired teen. Sasuke blushed a deep crimson but kiss back anyway. The two pulled back smiling happily. "Well, Aoi, or should I say secretly, Sasuke, welcome to the crew."

* * *

A/N: I'm just gonna end it there. I know it's short basically all the chapters are going to be short and I'm really sorry for the late update^^ R&R and please be nice when reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okay! I'm just gonna say that There WILL be some yaoi, meaning, NejiGaa, in this chapter! You know how Naruto and Sasuke got their first kiss right? *smirks* THAT's how this will be...So, ENJOY NejiGaa Fans and NaruSasu Fans! More yaoi maybe soon...I hope.

Neji: *raises eyebrow* Why do I have to kiss Gaara like that? Aren't I straight?

Me: *scoffs* Shut up Neji you'll ruin it! *pouts*

Gaara: *smiles* Yeah Neji. *smirks evilly* You'll ruin the fun of toturing you.

Me: Gaara I'm toturing you two, in this you two aren't on friendly terms. *Grins*

Gaara: O_O THEN WHY?!

Me: *shrugs* Just felt the need to put more yaoi in to the story. Besides, I like you and Neji as a couple. I think it's HOT!

Neji&Gaara: *blushes* Sh-Shut up!

Me: Bye! Review. fave and follow please! Love ya's! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Neji sighed. It had been over a week since the new crew mate,_ Aoi_, had arrived on board. That gave him time to think over if the so-called "girl" was really one. He chuckled at the thought. How could anyone as cute as the raven haired teen be a boy? "So, you happy that Aoi's alive?" A low voice asked. Neji groaned under his breath and turned to see Gaara his arch rival or as anyone would call it, enemy. Neji shrugged. "Yeah why?" he asked. Gaara smirked. "Well, we're celebrating her and Naruto's new romance consider Kiba and I just found out a week a go." He replied. Neji nodded. "Ah…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance. Feeling that Neji ignoring him was enough he whacked the brunette a crossed the head making Neji glare. "What the hell was that for Gaara?" Gaara glared back with a scowl. "Che, I wanted you're attention for a moment but guess I'm no good for that huh?" Neji rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Gaara?"

Sighing, the red head reached his pale head to grabbed Neji's shirt rather forcefully and pulled him a little closer but decided against it was his mind over powered his heart. Neji wouldn't like him anyway would he? It was completely obvious that Neji hated him so what was the point in trying to confess that he (Gaara) love the brunette?

"Never mind, it's not worth it. The captain want us to come to a party tonight you better be there." He said. Neji nodded as he tried to figure out what happened just before. Was Gaara trying to kiss him? The thought made Neji's heart jump but didn't know why. He sighed. '_Am I falling for Gaara?_' He scowled softly. '_That's impossible I'm not gay._' With that thought in mind he went down to where his captain held the party.

* * *

Orochimaru gritted his teeth angrily at the report he got from the sound five. The long haired raven curled his hands into fists digging his nails into his own skin causing them to bleed. Then, he smirked. '_If no one else will kill the prince, then I'll just have to do it my self but first…I have something else to do right now._' He grinned evilly looking at the sell in his chambers. "So, Itachi-kun? Do you think you can kill your own brother or…do you think you can kill his little friend he made on a ship called the Jinchuuriki." He asked smirking.

The older Uchiha gave a scowl fight off the spell that Orochimaru put on him. "N-Never! I'll never kill my brother! And if he did meet someone and has fallen for that person I won't kill them either!" Itachi's resistance was strong to say the least. It was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. He didn't really die in the war; he was only stuck in the dungeon of the Uchiha palace. He only wished his teacher didn't become so evil. "Why are you doing this Orochimaru?" he asked glaring at the snake.

Orochimaru shrugged. "I just have a little grudge against the Uchiha palace and I want my revenge and if I have to over through the king and queen to do this then so be it." He said with an evil laugh following after. "I would kill anyone who gets in my way. Now, back to this, I'm going to let you go. You can go anywhere you like_ but _I'm going to have to put a curse spell upon you to not let you talk neither about what's happening here nor about the spell that I put on you."

Itachi closed his eyes ready to take on the spell that Orochimaru was about to put on him. After the snake put on the spell he didn't tell the Uchiha that there was a side affect of being knocked out after the spell was cast upon. Once the elder Uchiha was knocked unconscious Orochimaru had order Kabuto to take him to the village where his journey to find his brother began.

* * *

Sasuke smiled happily as he watched Naruto and his shipmates dance with the girls that were on the ship. There was Ino, Tenten, Karin, and Sakura. Four out of all five girls he thought was nice and perfect for each other the men they had crushes on. Well, Tenten wasn't exactly sure that her crush liked her back. If he didn't she didn't really care. That just ment that her crush on him was only puppy love. Sakura was one that he didn't like; in fact she was the only one he didn't like. He doubted that she was Naruto's wife and doubted that she would ever have a relationship that'll last with him.

The raven looked around the ship absentmindedly until a tan hand reached out to him. Sasuke looked at the hand then up and the blonde. "What-" Naruto's smile cut him off and his blushed. "Would you like to dance, Aoi-chan?" he asked with a smirk. Sasuke's blush turned even darker than normal. His hand reached out; unconsciously stood up as Naruto led him to the middle of the ship. He wrapped his had around the other boy's waist and started to dance with him.

They dance slowly, smiling at each other happily. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Hmm?" He took a deep breath and said, "Would you be my mate? I believe you've won." Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke on the lips fairly hard. Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. "Wh-Wha…?" Naruto smiled. "C'mon let's got to my cabin." He said and pulled Sasuke away from everybody else and down below deck.

* * *

Neji, Gaara, Kiba and everyone else were ignoring the two love birds that we going below deck to do what any lovers would do, have sex. "I wonder if Aoi-chan is going to be able to have kids. She looks very young for her age." Neji said. Gaara and Kiba nodded. "But she's hot!" Kiba replied with a grin. Gaara shrugged. "I don't know guys. Don't you think Aoi looks like a guy. And but that I mean that prince Uchiha Sasuke guy. Her face looks exactly like his."

There was silence between the three shipmates. Neji and Kiba began laugh. "Th-That's funny Gaara! There no way Aoi could…be…a-you were serious weren't you?" Kiba asked. A smirk appeared on Gaara's face. "Of course I was have I ever not been serious?" he asked. Neji rolled his eyes and Kiba just shrugged. "Whatever maybe we'll find out soon enough. If Aoi really is this prince then he must have a good reason for being what he is now." Kiba pointed out. Neji and Gaara stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"…"

"Hey! Just because I act stupid doesn't mean I am stupid, idiots!"

"Well we didn't expect you to be so…so…"

"Well pointed."

"I'm not sure if that's the word or phrase I was looking for but okay."

"Gaara, there are a lot of thing you don't look for, and those are the things you don't care much about."

"Che, shut up Neji."

"Make me, Sabaku."

"…Guys knock it off will ya?" Kiba sighed. "You've never got along like this before now keep it that way." He said with a glare then he left to go with his shipmate Shino to their cabin. Gaara sighed as he stood up. "He's right you know?" Neji nodded. "Yeah I know."

"Do you think we can? I mean get along?"

"Dunno until we try."

Gaara nodded and began to walk over towards Neji we suddenly he tripped over something that he couldn't see, it was just a blur before his lips met the Hyuuga's.

* * *

Me: *snickers* Cliffhanger...

Gaara: ...

Neji: Review but be nice thank you. *bow and walks away*

Me&Gaara: Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Here's Chapter 7!

Gaara: A special surprises is in this chapter.

Neji: Hope you like, review but be nice or else get you neck snapped bye Gaara's sand thing.

Me: *laughs* YEAH! So be nice please. *Insert puppy dog eyes here* :3 Hope you enjoy the surprise! I added a new pairing in here and yes it's yaoi. :3 ON TO THE STORY!

Neji and Gaara: Bye! *waves to readers*

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Neji sat on a log in the ship wide eyes, surprised at the sudden and _accidental _kiss Gaara was now giving him. It wasn't long before the two pulled away and began hacking and whipping their lips. Gaara, in particular, faked the coughing and hacking while Neji defiantly made it sound real. Gaara felt his heart sink when he saw the look a Neji's face. He opened his mouth to say something but Neji cut him off. "Why did you kiss me?" His voice was filled with cold venom. Gaara's eye twitched. "What do you mean? It was an accident!" the red head sighed. "Stupid bastard."

"What do you expect? I didn't think you'd trip on your own feet, Gaara." Neji smirked mockingly. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Shut up Ne-mmph!" He was stopped mid-rant by Neji who kissed him this time, no accident inquired. Gaara blinked. "Wha-I...you…me…What the hell?" Neji smirked. "You're just lucky I liked the kiss, you stupid panda." Gaara growled a slight tint of pink staining his face. "Don't call me that, Neji." The brunette shrugged and smirked. "Whatever you say, panda."

"Do you even hear me? I said not to call me that!"

"I'm sorry my dear panda-chan." Neji snickered in which earned him a good hard punch from Gaara.

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

The next morning Sasuke was the first out of everybody to wake up. He jumped when he felt someone's hand on his left shoulder. "Hey, how ya feelin'" asked Kakashi sleepily. Sasuke smiled and said in Aoi's voice. "I've been better. My wound's fully healed now. And…" he trailed off blushing hard. "Naruto's my lover now." Kakashi nodded smiling. "I see. Sasuke don't you think there's going to be a time where you'd have to get out of this act?" he asked. Sasuke nodded knowing what Kakashi was implying. "I know Kakashi. I may do that today…did you bring um male clothing?" he asked feeling abit moritified. Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "Yeah come on."

Sasuke nodded as his began to take off the hair extensions and throw it away into the window. '_Now longer Hatake Aoi…Now Uchiha Sasuke…prince of the Fire Country._' He then started taking off his dress after he put on a pair of dark blue pants. Once the dress was off he took the white shirt that Kakashi had given him, along with the pants, that came with a black vest. He also had black leather boots that he found completed the whole outfit. Once Sasuke was done he trimmed his hair that had turned into a pony-tail. He fixed his hair so that it was like how it used to be.

"Well don't you just look hot in that outfit." A voice said making Sasuke jump. "N-Naruto. You scared me I thought you were someone else." He said glaring at the blonde. Naruto smirked and leaned down to Sasuke's face. "Sorry Sasuke didn't mean to. I just missed you since last night." His smirked widened as Sasuke's face turned red. "W-Well, I-I-I really didn't a-a-ask to do _that _with you." He said his lips forming into a pout. Naruto chuckled. "Well at least I was good wasn't I?" he asked. Sasuke scoffed. "Whipe the smirk off your face and maybe I'll tell ya."

"Well don't you just look hot in that outfit." A voice said making Sasuke jump. "N-Naruto. You scared me I thought you were someone else." He said glaring at the blonde. Naruto smirked and leaned down to Sasuke's face. "Sorry Sasuke didn't mean to. I just missed you since last night." His smirked widened as Sasuke's face turned red. "W-Well, I-I-I really didn't a-a-ask to do _that _with you." He said his lips forming into a pout. Naruto chuckled. "Well at least I was good wasn't I?" he asked. Sasuke scoffed. "Whipe the smirk off your face and maybe I'll tell ya."

"Che, rebellious are we?"

"Always have been, always will."

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke's face until his lips came in contact with the raven's. "Mmmn." Sasuke moaned into the kiss opening his mouth to let Naruto's tongue in. As they were battling for dominance, Sasuke made sure he was the one to loose. "Naruto…don't get excited yet…" Sasuke panted after their moment of passion. Naruto smirked. "So, I'm going to have some tonight am I?" Sasuke grinned, a sparkle in his eyes that Naruto understood very quickly. "Maybe." Naruto smirked formed in to a grinned.

"I'll be waiting for that."

* * *

"Ha…ha…Shi-Shino m-move!" Kiba yelled impatiently as he shipmate, Aburame Shino, calmly look at him with out his glasses. His expression was emotionless or if you could call it that. The older brunette smirked and began to move quickening his pace as his heard Kiba's moans of pleasure. "Fuck! Shino! Faster! Move faster damn it!" the dog lover growled before pulling Shino in a rough yet very passionate kiss. Shino quickened his thrusts more while pumping Kiba's dick in a matching rythme. Shino smirked into the kiss as Kiba moaned and groaned in imense pleasure.

After a long while, Kiba and Shino laid there panting. "I love you, Shino…" Kiba said in a whisper that Shino could barely here. He swore that he heard Kiba say that he loved him. The brunette gulped as he watched the dog lover sleep peacfully. '_Kiba loves me…how am I supposed to tell him that this just a fuck…?'_

* * *

Screams. Screams echoed out through the Uchiha palace. Blood was spilled on the ornately decorated walls and floors inside the castle. Bodies of maids and butlers even guards lay lifeless in their own pools of blood that were mixed together as the bled. Orochimaru gave a sick laugh as he watched his henchmen kill every last ones of the servants in the castle before killing the king and queen. No, that was his job; and his job _alone_.

He walked along the hallways seeing every lifeless body of both men and women of the castle. Now there were just two left that were his to kill. His to take revenge on. His to overthrow. "Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, you're mine…" He murmured an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Orochimaru!" Was the queen's surprised gasp. "What are you doing? Why were people screaming? And why do you have a swor-" Her last question was cut off by the sharp object stabbing her in the heart. A scream of pain irrupted from her throat, radiating throughout the room. "Wh-Why Orochi…maru…?" she asked as a light stream of blood slowly moved down her pale chin. Her eyes dark eyes gradually becoming lifeless as more blood leaked out of the wound.

Orochimaru stayed silent as he watched Mikoto's blood drain out of herbody. Kabuto came from behind and closed her eyes and making sure that she was difiantly dead. "My lord…Uchiha Fugaku is also dead now. Shall we get out of here?" The long-haired raven nodded, turning towards the exit of the room that he long before entered.

"Let's go Kabuto. I want to meet up with the rest of sound five." He said still looking straight. Kabuto raised a grey eyebrow. "Why my lord?" he asked curiously. "So we can kill Uchiha Sasuke and hopefully kill Itachi before he even gets to the destination." He said. Kabuto nodded. "And before your spell wears off too." He said. Another curt nodded was was his lord's reply. "Yes…before my spell wears off."

* * *

Several hours later, the crew got to know Sasuke and well some of the crew members, mainly Neji, were very, very, surprised as to the fact that Sasuke was a boy. "YOU'RE A BOY!" he screeched. Sasuke nodded cringing slightly. "Y-Yeah." Neji turned pale and nearly fainted. But that little stroke ended when Gaara whispered something in his ear. '_Oh yeah…I kissed Gaara so it really shouldn't be a surprised as to the fact that I did flirt with a guy._' Nodding to himself Neji gave Sasuke a welcoming smile as did the others. "Welcome to the crew Sasuke."

"Yeah! Welcome."

"Whoo! Another crew member! Awesome."

"Very delighted to have you on our ship Sasuke."

The raven teen looked at the crew shocked. His shock slowly faded and he smiled warmly at them. "Thank you, thank you very much."

* * *

A/N: I know I know short short. I'm a bit off today. I have state tests and I HATE THEM SOOOOO MUCH! So you might have to bare with short chapters for a while. And I'm sorry for the long wait. :3 Miss me? Hehe just kiddin' Anyway review but be nice! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8! Read and enjoy! :3 virtual popcorn for everyone! X3

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Yo Captain! Land is up ahead should we go?" Kiba asked from up on look out post. Naruto looked and nodded with a grin on his face. "Yeah! We might as well! I don't think I can stand the water for much longer besides we might need more supplies!" Kiba gave a nod as he laughed. Naruto was such a land lover sometimes. Naruto sighed. "Gaara head for land that's up ahead please." '_Seriously I can't stand water for a long period of time…_'

After a while the Jinchuuriki hit shore and everyone was ready to get on shore, everyone except for Sasuke. "Naruto do we have to go on land?" he asked feeling a bit anxious. Naruto nodded smirking. "Yep! We need supplies and I was thinking of going on a date with _you_." Sasuke blushed. "W-With me?" Naruto nodded. "Only you." Sasuke smiled. "I'd be happy to go on a date with you, _captain_." He smiled victoriously when his saw the look of surprise Naruto gave him when he called him "Captain".

Once they were all on shore, Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away from the crew. "Yo Kiba! Take care if the crew for me okay!" The brunette grinned and nodded waving back. "Got it, Captain!" he yelled back. And soon the two disappeared in the crowd. "N-Naruto! Wh-Where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked. "This is one of my favorite places to visit." His smirk changed into a brilliant smile that made Sasuke melt like butter. "It's also my home town. Konoha." Sasuke gasped. "Really?" he asked looking at Naruto in awe. The blonde captain nodded. "Yep." He replied.

"Naruto…?" a female's voice called. "Naruto?" Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see a woman with long fiery red hair and glossy blue grey eyes. Her face lit up when she saw the blonde's face. "Naruto!" she cried out running towards the boy and launching at him knocking him down. "M-Mom! You're kinda heavy." The woman smiled softly. "You've finally come back." She said her voice cracking.

Naruto frowned and watched his mother's tears fall. "Hey, mom, it's allright I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere for a while." He said with a grin. The woman sniffed. "You're not?" Naruto shook his head. "My crew and I are just getting supplies and while we're here Sasuke and I are going on a date."

Naruto's mother blinked. "Sasuke? Isn't that the name of the prince that disappeared?" Naruto nodded and pointed to the raven that was behind them. The red head turned around as she got off her son, her eyes widened. "Oh…oh my." She murmured. "Sasuke-kun you must get back to the castle!" she said jumping on the boy's arms desperately. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

The woman sighed. "Before I tell you, you must forgive my rudeness, my prince." She bowed. "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother. Now that I've introduced myself, are you…are you the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi?" she asked. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?! I-I mean yes, I am why do you ask?" Kushina bit her lip. "Come with me dear. Naruto you too." Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They followed Kushina to Naruto's old home once he had gotten up from sitting on the ground.

* * *

Once they were in Kushina's home. They met her husband, Minato, Naruto's father. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Itachi was right there in front of him, breathing heavily as if he were dying. "S-Sasuke…is that you…?" Kushina gave the young Uchiha a softly push. She nodded when he turned to look at her. "Yes, Itachi, it's me, Sasuke. Are you alright? You're burning up." Itachi smiled. "I'm fine, little brother. You mustn't go back to the castle. It's too terrible for you." He said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What's too terrible?" he asked. Itachi sat up slowly with Kushina's help. "I mean, everyone's…everyone's dead Sasuke."

Silence took over the room for a few moments until Sasuke broke it. "No…no that can't be true. Mother and father they're-"

"Gone Sasuke."

"No."

Yes, I'm sorry."

"Y-You're lying…"

"I'm not I know. I was there for most of it when Orochimaru let me out of that cage in his hideout inside the castle." Sasuke blinked away the tears. "B-But…" Itachi shook his head. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." With that the tears that Sasuke was trying to push away force themselves to built up and spill down Sasuke's face. Naruto and Kushina did their best to try and calm him down but there was nothing they could do.

"Captain we been looking for you guys everywhere until we saw you dad-what happened to Sasuke?" Kiba asked. As if on cue Kakashi raced through Kiba and Neji who glared at him for a minute or two. "Sasuke what's wrong are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke looked up his eyes red from crying. "I-I'm fine Kakashi."

"Yo Kakashi." Itachi called with a small smile. Kakashi looked up his visible eye widened in surprise. "I-Itachi…you're alive." The older Uchiha nodded. "Yes…I am." He smiled and then began to cough violently. Sasuke tore away from Naruto's chest. "Itachi..?"

"I'm alright Sasuke." He assured. Kushina sighed. "I'll go call the doctor. Minato could you show them to the guessed rooms please? Oh and don't forget to cook dinner, dear." Minato smiled. "I won't. I be sure to do that. You go get the doctor." Kushina nodded before giving a warning glare to Itachi. '_Don't you ever lie to your brother again got it?_' Itachi shiver and subconsciously nodded. '_She's worse than our mother when it comes to being angry…_' Itachi thought.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly. "Huh? Yeah Naruto?" was Sasuke's reply. Apparently the raven was deep in thought and Naruto had snapped him out of it. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight? I think you'd need it." He asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Sure thanks, captain Uzumaki." Sasuke got up from the floor and began to follow Minato towards the guests rooms. Naruto just watched mouth gaped open.

'_Sasuke…_'

* * *

That night Naruto and Sasuke slept together in silence. Sasuke wasn't in the talking mood but now it was getting annoying. "Naruto I'm sorry!" he whispered loudly. Naruto turned to face Sasuke with his eyebrow raised. "Sorry? For what?" he asked moving up. Sasuke sighed. "Sorry for ignoring you and calling you "Captain Uzumaki"." He said. Naruto chuckled. "It's allright and I'm used to it. The others call me that sometimes too. I don't mind." He smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips chastely. "C'mon let's go to bed. We'll head out in the morning or maybe soon." He said. Sasuke nodded frowning inwardly. '_Damn it! Doesn't he also know that I…never mind._' He sighed. "Night…"

Morning came and Sasuke woke up to the sun beaming down on his pale ivory skin. He slowly sat up and yawned while stretching himself. He blushed suddenly when he felt a warm arm wrap around his slim waist. '_Oh no! N-Naruto!_' he thought panicked. The panick slowly faded away when he noticed how cute Naruto looked his his sleep. "Sa-Sasuke…" the raven heard Naruto moan in his sleep. The young prince raised an eyebrow. '_Is he…dreaming about me…?_' "I love…" Sasuke eyes widened. '_Love who?!'_ For once in his life the prince felt desperate to know who the blonde captain loved.

"Mmmn, good morning, my lovely prince." Naruto said he eyes opening a little bit. Sasuke frowned. "Naruto…what are we?" he asked. Naruto blinked now fully awake. "What are we? Hmm, I don't know Sasuke. I guess we're lovers?" '_I know why I love you…_' Sasuke's eyes widened a blush creeping upon his features. "Y-You're just saying that. You d-don't lo-" he was inturrupted by Naruto's lips capturing his own. Sasuke grunted in annoyance when Naruto had pulled away. "Hn, why do you stop?"

Naruto grinned. "Breakfast. I'm hungry. We'll finish the rest tonight promise." Sasuke sighed but nodded. "Fine."

* * *

"Kabuto!" an angry Orochimaru yelled slamming his hands on his desk. The silver-haired man ran in with such haste, Kabuto was out of breath. "Y-Yes my lord." Orochimaru smirked evilly. "I found Sasuke and his brother. I want you to _only _get Sasuke and bring him to me. Threaten his life for Naruto's then make the trade and kill that annoying, pest." He ordered. Kabuto nodded smirking. "Yes my lord. I shall do just that."

"Oh Kabuto?" Orochimaru called. "Yes my lord?" Kabuto asked looking over his shoulder, stopping in front of the doorway. "Make sure he comes to me _alive._" Kabuto grinned. "Yes Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

A/N: Okay I know that wasn't much but it was getting really annoying to see that I haven't updated this story with a new chapter yet. If you see any mistakes I humbly apologize for that. So, review but be nice! Sorry for the shortness! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Chapter 9 Whoo!

**Warning**: Cross dressing begins again at least for the time being until chapte 11. Yaoi will soon begin...again. Literally in chapter 10! next chapter and some now. Naruto will realize something that he didn't know he had can you guess? :D For the future there will be violence and gore. The violence will start now but it's mild. So yeah still be warned. And LEMON! again will be in future chaptes XD

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Naruto? HA! I only wish. :D

Read, Review, and Enjoy! Ten more chapters until complete! (This story has twenty chapters total) XD

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke glared at the plate of food in front of him. He had been imaging it to be Naruto and how it was mocking him that he didn't confess his feelings for him. The raven's glare grew more intense and he scowled darkly. "Um... Sasuke," Itachi started. "The poor plate of food didn't do anything to you, are you okay?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "I'm fine." '_I'm hurting…_' he wanted to say to Itachi. It was true too, so very true. He wished Naruto would just tell him that he likes him-loves him and Sasuke could return the damn feelings.

"Sasuke…" Kushina started but Sasuke finished the last of his food on the plate and got up. "Kushina your food was very delicious thank you very much. I'll be in my room." The red head frowned. "Okay." '_What's wrong with him…?_' Naruto smiled and thanked his mother for the food. "Delicious as always mom. I have to go; I wanna see what's wrong with Sasuke." Kushina nodded. "Yes, go ahead dear." '_Just be careful with his heart._'

* * *

Naruto walked towards the room, hearing sounds of someone crying. '_That must be Sasuke…_' he thought guiltily. '_I must've hurt his feelings by just ignoring his…_' Naruto took a deep breath before opening the door to his and Sasuke's room. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sasuke sniffled and whipped his eyes harshly with his sleeve. "No. I fucking hurting! I can't take it anymore Naruto! I want-I…damn it." Naruto sighed and went to sit next to Sasuke on their bed.

"Sasuke I'm-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear what you have to sa-" He was cut off by Naruto's moist lips on his. Tears freely flowed down his porcelian skin as he slowly relaxed into the kiss; kissing back. '_I love him…_' Sasuke thought. '_I love Uzumaki Naruto!_' Naruto pulled away from the kiss making Sasuke growl under his breath. "Sasuke I want to tell you this and I hope you feel the same way. Sasuke I-"

"I love you too, Naruto."

Shock azure eyes looked up at Sasuke. "You do?" The raven-haired prince nodded. "Yes…" They kissed once more before smiling at each other. "Finally!" Someone yelled as the door opened. Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Gaara smirking at them. Sasuke turned a deep shade of red while Naruto paled.

"Y-You guys saw that?" he asked. His answer were nods from every one. "You guys suck you know that?" Naruto continued. "Don't you know not to listen in on people?" he smirked seeing the nervouse faces on everyone. "Anyways Naruto shouldn't we be heading back?" Kiba asked. Sasuke frowned. '_If I go back…I know what to do._' "Why do we stay just a bit longer? I think Kushina and Minato would like that. Don't you think Naruto?" Sasuke asked smiling. Naruto nodded slowly raising an eyebrow. '_I don't know what he's thinking but he better not be doing anything stupid. Not what** he** did._' "I guess staying here a bit longer wouldn't be_ that_ bad." Naruto replied smiling back at Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke this is crazy!" Kakashi whispered harshly. "You can't go back there! Orochimaru killed everyone. And he's after _you_!" Sasuke turned to face Kakashi. He was dressed in his girl get up. This time his hair was short and he had a blue headband in his hair. His mother's necklace choker around his pale neck. "Father-I mean Kakashi I know that. And I am going back there. I don't care what you say. I am going back home and I am going to kill Orochimaru." '_Even if I get killed in the process._' Sasuke added in his head. "Sasuke…"

"Aoi this time Kakashi. We're going through with our act again until we get back to the castle I want-at least my parent's revenge…" Kakashi sighed. "Fine. But as your guard I'm going to keep to safe in that castle until we get to Orochimaru."

"Promise?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi nodded. "Promise. Now let's get going there's a row boat over there." Sasuke nodded and they headed for the rowboat. '_I'm sorry Naruto…I'm so sorry._'

They quickly got in and Kakashi started handling the rowing. Until he was knock out by someone behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kaka-Father!" he corrected himself in Aoi's voice. "Father are you alright?!"

"Father, father, father, is he really even that?" a girl taunted. "Prince you've been found out long before. Now quietly come with us or he gets it." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'm going back on my own." He said. "You fools don't have to follow me anymore I going home on my own." Tayuya smirked. "Oh? We've had orders to bring you back by force. Kimimaro? Kidomaru? Would you like to do the honors?" The two males smirked and grabbed Sasuke, tying a rope aroud his body and wrists and a cloth around his mouth. "What should we do with him?" Jirobu asked. Tayuya snorted. "Leave him. We're only here for the prince. C'mon." Jirobu nodded and jumped into the boat with Tayuya, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, and Sasuke; they began rowing towards Konoha where the Uchiha castle was.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi had woken up to a worried Itachi and a very concerned Naruto. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember what had happened the night before. "Kakashi first of all are you alright?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah I'm alright." He answered holding his head. Kushina had given him an ice pack. "Thank you Kushina." The woman smiled. "No problem dear." she replied.

"Kakashi where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked getting straight to the point. Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi lowered his head. "They got him. Orochimaru's henchmen. They got him." Kushina gapsed and put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "He tried going back to the castle didn't he?" Kakashi nodded. Itachi stood up. "We have to go."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Kiba! Did you get the supplies ready?" The brunette nodded. "Yes sir!" he replied. Naruto nodded. "Gaara get the ship ready make sure every thing is secure for the voyage." The red head nodded and went to do as he was told Neji did the same to help Gaara with the work. "Every one else," Naruto stated. "On move on board. We're leaving no matter what! Now go!"

"Yes, Captain Uzumaki!"

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuuun! What's going to happen next? Hehe, Sorry for the wait. Review! But be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Beware of the Following: OroSasu **(Lemon/Rape), **Violence/Gore, ****Character death Hint, Hint, Snakes dudes, snakes**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto just this story like!

**A/N: Well see a little of Naruto's past in this chapter as well. This kind of ties with what happens to Sasuke.**

"Speaking" '_Thoughts' __Dreaming __**Sounds: Ex, Heart beat, Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum...**_

* * *

A scream of pain irrupted from Sasuke as Orochimaru as he plunged himself hard into his already bruised ass. Large cuts and bad bruises were all over on his body. All he could hear was the words, "Bitch," "Slut," and "Whore," Nothing of his own name. In fact all he could think about was for getting his own name just from hearing those three words. Sasuke bit his lip hard to keep from opening his mouth and moaning like a slut. That was what Orochimaru had wanted. Once the man pulled out, Sasuke felt blood and seemen spill out of his anus.

"Ngh…O-Orochimaru…s-stop p-please!" he begged tears falling down his face watching Orochimaru grin sickly at him. He licked his neck and bit it hard. "Ah! O-Orochimaru p-please!" Orochimaru smirked. '_Finally…_' "Please what my little prince?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled. "S-Stop it! Stop it now! Please!" he yelled his voice breaking as he sobbed. Orochimaru only frowned and continued to touch Sasuke the ways he didn't want him to.

After he was done he left Sasuke there bruised and bleeding from every point on his body. He sobbed quietly while staring at his mother's picture. '_Naruto save me, please, save me, save me!_'

* * *

_~Dreaming~_

_"Naruto! Naruto help me please!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell sobbing. The blonde ran towards wherever his voice had called from but it was all darkness. He opened his mouth to scream out and call the raven's name but nothing came out. His own tears fell down his face. "Sa-Sasuke…Sasuke hold on for me!" he cried out into the darkness as the voice became small and more faraway. "Please hold on…hold on…"_

"Captain Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled shaking Naruto a bit. The blonde opened his eyes to see worried face of Itachi, Kakashi, and his crew. "Are you alright. Naruto?" Silence was Itachi's answer. He noticed the tears that were falling down the blonde's face. "I-I had a nightmare…S-Sasuke was g-getting r-raped by Orochimaru…h-he was in pain." He voice broke. "I feel so useless…How far are we to shore?" asked Naruto. Kiba smiled softly. "We're on shore we just came to wake you up for further instructions."

Naruto looked at Kiba. "We're getting Sasuke back. I don't care if it kills me." He said getting up from the bed and walking out the room. Kiba and the others sighed. '_This is going to be a long voyage._' They thought dryly.

* * *

**_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum…_**

Sasuke could hear his heart beat loudly. He bit his lip until it drew blood. "Naruto…" he croaked softly. "No," someone replied. "My name's Deidara. Prince Sasuke, I'm here to get you out of here. We're here to be exact." Deidara said softly untying the ropes on Sasuke. "D-Deidara? Y-You were my brother's lover." He said. Deidara frowned but nodded. "Yeah…I was."

"Wh-Where's Naruto?" Deidara blinked. "Who?"

"N-Naruto. He's my-my…" Sasuke broke into a sob as soon as he was untied. Deidara caught him into his chest stoking the raven's hair. "Let me guess this _Naruto _is your lover?" Sasuke nodded. "Y-Yes. D-Do you know where he is? Do you know he's safe?" Deidara shook his head. "No I don't know where he is and I'm pretty sure's he coming for you."

Sasuke shook his head. "He can't come here. Orochimaru he's-" Deidara hushed him by putting his index finger on the pink plump lips that were bruised badly. '_Man Orochimaru must've really hurt him._' "Listen to me alright, Sasuke? We're-I'm going to get you out of here but first _you _have to _kill _Orochimaru." Sasuke sighed. "Yeah kill Orochimaru that's sounds very easy in case you didn't notice. He _raped _me. Okay Deidara? I'm just drenched in fear right now." Deidara sighed. "Well luckily for you I knew this was coming so I had Sasori handle the dirty work all we have to do is get the fuck out of here." Sasuke nodded. "Right. Can we do that?" Deidara smiled. "Oh hell yes, let's go! C'mon Kisame!" The blue-skinned man beside them nodded.

"Right."

* * *

Blood trickled down Orochimaru's chin. "D-Damn you Sasori. Damn you." Sasori snorted. "Well it doesn't matter, you'll be in hell anyways." He muttered ignoring Orochimaru's curses. "You're done Orochimaru. We've won our castle back. You just lost the battle." He smirked and took one last slash with his sword.

Orochimaru screamed in pain and slowly he began loose consciousness until his was lifeless and unmoving. Sasori took this time to sigh and walk out of the room unphazed by the dead body lying there. '_Che, good riddens.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know short sorry hehe. I hope you enjoyed it at the very least. Review but be nice!

-YaoiTora :3


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter's going to be short so please, please, don't kill me. Other than that. LAST CHAPTER WHOO!

**Warning: **Yaoi NaruSasu Don't like Don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did no child will be allowed to watch it...AT ALL! *drools* XD

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Naruto and the crew ran up to the castle looking into it. Their eyes were wide. "S-So much blood…" Kakashi mumbled. '_That's what happened when we were gone…oh god._' "Captain! Look over there! Is that Sasuke?" Naruto looked over to where Kiba was pointing to. His eyes widened as he met black ones. "S-Sasuke…" he gasped subconsciously. "Naruto! Thank god! Are you hurt? Are any of you hurt? Guys answer me!" The raven-haired prince ordered desperately. Naruto just smiled and kissed him. "No one's hurt Sasuke. We're fine." The prince sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Sasuke, aren't you forgetting some people?" Itachi asked smirking. Sasuke grinned. "Nope. No one at all." he said kissing Naruto on the lips. Everyone groaned. "Ugh…you two get a room please." Neji muttered under his breath. Gaara nodded in agreement although he did raise an eyebrow at Neji. "Says the person who's kissed and has had sex with Gaara throughout the voyage back here." Neji and Gaara blushed. "Sh-Shut up!" Kiba laughed. "Exactly!"

Naruto snorted. "You too Kiba." He said. Kiba blushed. "Wh-What it's not like I'm as loud as Gaara…r-right?" Naruto just smirked. "Not at all." Kiba's blush turned darker. "Naruto I hate you." The blonde grinned. "Love you too, Kiba."

After a while, a long, long while, Naruto and Sasuke walked around the garden behind the castle while the crew and guards were cleaning it up. The girls that were on the ship with Naruto and his crew were hired as maids for the castle. "So, you think we could you know." Sasuke started nervously. '_God I sound like a girl but then again I did dress as one so what the hell._' "What?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow before smirking at the prince knowingly. "You mean get married?" Sasuke blushed his heart began pounding. "Y-Yeah…that." Naruto put a hand on one of Sasuke's shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other. "I don't think that'll be a problem. I was think of it too. I love you Sasuke." The raven smiled. "And I you, Naruto."

* * *

_A week later..._

Screams and cheers echoed throughout the newly rebuilt castle. All the deceased where respectfully barried and funerals were held through the week. Now it was the young Prince's wedding they were celebrating. Sasuke looked at himself in the full body mirror smiling shyly. "Oh you look perfect Sasuke!" Sakura said smiling. Ino nodded in agreement. "If you were a girl I'd say you look flawless." She grinned. Tenten snorted. "Ino he _was _a girl at a time." She said chuckling a little. Ino shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other then back at Ino. "He did." They replied in unison. Ino huffed. "I know that bill-board brow." She scoffed. Sakura growled. "What was that Ino-pig?!" Tenten sighed as she worked on getting Sasuke's white cape on. '_Why can't they be normal…? That I'll never know._' she shook her head the smiled as she finished. "There. Already." Sasuke sighed. "Thanks Tenten." The brunette grinned. "No problem!"

* * *

Sasuke walked nervously and slowly down the aisle with Itachi who smiled encouragingly at the raven. Sasuke smiled back before look at his groom. '_Naruto…_' The blonde was dress in the same clothing as he was only it was black with white under it. The priest cleared his throught and began to start once Sasuke was all the way down the aisle.

"Do you Sir Uzumaki Naruto, take Prince Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfull wedded errm, husband?" he asked uncertain about the last part. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto smiled. "I do." The priest nodded and looked over to Sasuke. "And do you, Prince Uchiha Sasuke take Uzumaki Naruto as your husband as well?" Sasuke nodded. "I do." The priest sighed in relief and yawned. "Troublesome…you may now kiss the bride." Naruto raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru before kissing Sasuke on the lips. The people of Konohagakure cheered for the prince and they lived happily ever after

**THE END! :D**

* * *

**A/N: **Completed! Whoo! XD Stupid ending but I'm satisfied! I hope you are. I worked really hard on this. *huffs and pouts* Please review but be nice! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


End file.
